I'll Always Be With You
by Then Misha Said
Summary: Sam feels unwanted by Danny, what, with him always checking out other girls and such. So, Sam changes for Danny, but the results are disasterous. DxS, Oneshot Evanescence SongFic.


**A/N**- This is my first fanfic of '06.. and '05, and '04. Hah, anyways. It's based off of Evanescence's song, Away From Me. The end has the lyrics to another song, though. It's most likely going to be a one-shot, unless I get über-bored. So. Urhm. Here it is. No flames, please. xoxo- Sam

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Evanescence, Danny Phantom, or anything else except my plot line.

**I'll Always Be With You**

/\Flashback\/

The sun had been down for a while now in Amity Park, and most were asleep. Samantha Manson, on the other hand, was not. Her lilac eyes scanned over a little black book that lay open in her lap. Thin, delicate writing danced across the pages, just as the cuts along her wrists had.

_- - - - - -  
_**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll,  
**_- - - - - -_

Sam turned her eyes to the clock, which read 2:14 A.M. It was still too early for her to sleep, but too late to call anyone. She looked back down at her journal, reading over the words in her head. '_Today was fairly interesting. Danny, as usual, had his attention completely on any girl who walked by… except me. I don't think I like him… or do I? I did get jealous a little, but who wouldn't? I mean, he's my best friend. But sometimes, when I see him looking at other girls, like Valerie, I get so… depressed. Why can't I be the one that he has his gorgeous blue eyes—No, don't think that, he's your best friend… But… Maybe I can change for him…' _Sam smiled to herself. This couldn't be too hard. After all, she could change back once she had him… couldn't she?

_- - - - -  
_**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds.  
**_- - - - -_

\/End Flashback/\

Samantha rolled over in her bed. The day was new, and as almost every normal, gothic teen, she wanted nothing to do with it. But there was something different. Sam sat up, her pink covers being pushed off of—wait, did I just say pink? I did—her. It had been a week since she'd wrote that journal entry, and at exactly 2:30 A.M, she'd made a vow; she would do anything to get the attention of Danny, and that she had.

Sam's hair had grown out, well, more like 'got extensions', and she no longer wore it half up, she wore it all the way down. Her clothes were a simple, dark red tank top, and jean skirt. As much as she hated wearing this, she knew she had to. The one thing she had kept that remained at least somewhat Goth were her fishnet armbands that covered up the scars.

-------

"Sam, there you are!" Fifteen-year-old Danny Fenton called to his 'gal-friend', Sam. She closed her locker as he came around the corner of the hall, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Honestly, Sam. You disappear more then I do," He managed a laugh. Sam just smirked. She knew something was up with him, because it wasn't her that was always disappearing, it was him, and **not** because of ghost emergencies.

"You missed Mr. Lancer's class, where were you?" Sam asked quietly, not trying to be too nosy. Danny just shrugged. He, of course, had noticed Sam, but thought it was to get the attention of a guy. He was right, in a way; he just didn't think it was him.

Sam didn't even have to ask. He was probably off with some girl, hitting on her, or even… Sam shuddered; she didn't want to even think about it.

_- - - - -  
_**But oh, God, I feel I've been Lied To,  
****Lost all faith in the things I have Achieved  
**_- - - - -_

Sam's grades' had been dropping ever since she'd made that vow, and surprisingly, Danny didn't notice, or care. Every night, the cuts under her armbands increased in numbers, and seriousness.

After a Friday that Sam spent alone, she realized, or believed, Danny would never notice her. Out came the razor, only to cut deeper, leaving everything to go black…

- - - - - - -  
**I've woken now to find myself  
****In the shadows of all I have created.  
**- - - - - - -

Danny Phantom was out flying, bored as anything. He spent every minute worrying about Sam. He, of course, noticed how different she'd been acting. But then again, everyone had. _'Maybe I should stop in, Just… see how she is. After all, she'll probably be asleep…'_ He thought. And, in a way, he couldn't be more right.

Danny slowed as he reached her house, and became intangible as he flew through her walls into her room. The rings swallowed his body, as he became Danny Fenton once more, silently cursing to himself. The darkness was all around, and he, obviously, couldn't see. As he slowly walked on, he tripped over… _something._ Gazing down, he could make out the form of a body.

Danny's heart raced as he reached down, his hand making contact with the fifteen-year-old body that belonged to his secret crush, Sam. Her skin was icy, and her pulse was fading. Danny seized Sam, the two rings flew over his body, morphing into Danny Phantom, and flying off into the night. To the Hospital.

_- - - - - -  
_**I'm longing to be lost in you  
**_- - - - - -_

Danny paced the waiting room. He hadn't heard anything since 'Danny Phantom' rushed Sam into the hospital. Sam's parents were notified, but it would take them a few days to get back, seeing as they were halfway across the US. Apparently the cuts on her wrists were deep, but that was all they had said. Not even, 'She'll be okay,' or… thank god, the opposite. A man clad in white and holding a clipboard, walked up to Danny.

"Excuse me, were you here for Samantha Manson?" He looked above his glasses. Danny, obviously lost for words, nodded. "She's alive and breathing, but unfortunately, the coma she's in is fairly deep. Sometimes it helps when people talk to the patients. They _can_ hear what you say, sir." The doctor pointed to the room, but Danny was already half way there.

_- - - - -  
_**Won't you take me away from me?  
****I look into myself,  
****But my own heart has been changed.  
**_- - - - -_

Sam lay unconscious in the hospital bed, her breathing long and deep. Danny sat beside her, his hand linked onto hers. "Hey, S-Sam…" Danny stuttered. "It's Danny…" He mentally smacked himself. '_Well, Duh, it's obvious it's me. What a stupid thing to say, Fenton.'_ He thought. "You should have told me what was wrong… You wouldn't be here… Just… please, Sam, Wake up… Stay strong," He murmured. A single tear rolled down his cheek, onto Sam's bed. _'What… what if she never wakes up? I'll never be able to tell her…'_ He stopped his thoughts in mid-sentence. He didn't even want to think that.

"Sam, the doctor's said that you can hear what I say. I really hope that you can…" Danny took a deep breath, and laid his head on the mattress. "I love you, Sam," he whispered, muffled.

- - - - - -  
**Lost in a dying world,  
****I reach for something more.  
****I have grown so weary  
****Of this lie I live.  
**- - - - -

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "I love you, Sam." The first words she heard as had regained consciousness. Her arm twitched, causing Danny to move as well. He looked up at Sam, obviously tired, and hugged her. "Never scare me like that again, Sam," Danny whispered.

Sam gave a weakened smile. "I love you, too, Danny. I'll always be with you," She whispered, closing her eyes once more. "Never forget that…" Danny's face was filled with confusion. What was Sam talking about?

- - - - - -  
**And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
**- - - - - -

_ Samantha Manson was declared dead, 2:30 A.M on the 22nd, a Sunday morning, with Danny Fenton lying by her side._

- - - - - -**  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
**- - - - - -

Twenty-Two year old Daniel Fenton knelt on a gravesite, tracing the name Samantha Manson, on the stone, with his finger. He replaced the dying flowers with new ones, as he did every time they got old. The rain fell gently on Danny's face, mixing with his tears.

"Why'd you have to go?" Danny whispered. His head hung, and his eyes closed. The wind blew past him, his raven hair flowing. And in the wind, he thought he could hear a voice, whispering, "I'll always be with you…"

A/N- No flames, please. But do R&R. Constructive Critism.


End file.
